Dark Hope, Dark Light
by The true Tai Kamiya
Summary: Final chapter is up read and review and be sure to read the prequel
1. The Beginning

O.K. people it's time for a tkari [even though I like Daikari]  
  
Davis I thought you only write Daikari's  
  
Me: Nope I can write tkari's too.  
  
Sora: What about me and tai?  
  
Me: I don't know, but Tai Matt and Davis do have important parts and I am thinking of adding you in this.  
  
  
  
It was a dark day at the dark ocean, [but always it is dark]. A dark figure under the waves was waiting for this day to make a new digimon emperor and a partner for the new one. Ever since Ken fell, he had made a backup plan for a boy and girl both at the ages of 12. Unknown to the boy and girl they had dark seeds in them and these would eventually turn them evil. It would take a long time for them to turn evil though since their powers were the most powerful to fight against Darkness.  
  
Since there were dark seeds in them he thought it was time to bring out their dark sides, and have them take control of hope and light to make Darkness and Doubt. Tai Kamiya a boy of 15 took the ball from an opposing player and started to head towards the opposing goal. "Go on Tai you can do it!" Yelled his partner a 12 year old boy named Davis Motiyama. "If I make this the other team won't have enough time to catch up," thought Tai.  
  
As Tai was bout to kick the ball in the goal a green blur went right by him and stole the ball and was headind towards his goal if this kid made this goal they would lose. Luckily Davis knew this kid and this kid kept losing against Davis's play always tripping which he did once again against Davis's defence. Also in stealing the ball Davis kicked it to Tai who hit the ball in, and the game ended. After the game Davis and Ken talked about how Ken still could not avoid Davis's tackle. "Maybe I'll get it later Davis or maybe you'll mess up with it sometime, see you later," said Ken.  
  
As everyone congratulated Tai and Davis, Kari and T.K. started to feel weak and passed out. Davis and Cody were the first to notice this with Cody catching Kari and Davis catching T.K. Matt took T.K. home while Tai took Kari home. Kari and T.K. woke up the next morning feeling a little sick, but thank goodness it was Saturday. Most of the day Kari and T.K. slept this was the moment was waiting for.  
  
What's going to happen find out next time on Digimon digital monsters  
  
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	2. The dreams

O.K. the next chapter is here  
  
  
The dark figure began to chant a errie sound at the same time both T.K. and Kari were having a nightmare.  
  
(Kari's nightmare)  
  
Kari had a dream about the time wizardmon had saved her and gatomon by sacrificing himself. In her dream this time gatomon digivolved, but Myotismon did not die from her arrow. Instead he caught the arrow and filled with dark energy, then threw it at Kari.  
  
  
(T.K.'s nightmare)  
  
T.K.'s dream was far from different. It was when everyone was fighting Devimon, but were losing badly. Suddenly Devimon grabbed T.K. and Patomon and filled them with evil energy.  
  
As soon as they woke up they both had a different look in their eyes like being hypnotized by some evil force. They soon headed for the digital world where they met a cloaked figure. "Greetings" said the figure "I know why you are here, come with me and I will introduce you to my master." Suddenly all of them were enveloped in a dark shaft of light and were gone. When Kari and T.K. regained consciousness they were at the dark ocean. The dark figure was there his eyes red with an evil grin on his face. "Greetings my children let's take over both worlds" said the figure. Suddenly Kari was dressed in a black dress with purple stars on it and the glasses that Ken wore. T.K. got black pants with a green shirt wth the same kind of glasses Kari had.  
  
What has happened to T.K. and Kari find out next time  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	3. unaware of danger

Remember how I said I was going to make a sequel to the dark digidestined?  
  
Well I am this story comes after the sequel so look forward to it.  
  
I am not going to add mike or Katrina in this story  
  
It was a bright sunday morning with nothing missing (except for T.K. and Kari of course). Tai and Sora were out in the park just sharing gossip, Izzy was playing with his computer, Joe was studying for his big test on removing organs on monday, and Mimi was teaching Matt how to surf. During this time T.K. and Kari had finished their floating fortress and had started to take the digital world by using purple spirals and control spires. In addition to gatomon and patamon Kari and T.K. had servants in the fortess of Darkness. "Now it is time to merge the two worlds together my emperess" said T.K. "Yes, my emporer and to destroy the parts that keep it from becoming that way" said Kari. Meanwhile back in the real world Tai was surprised to see Kari wasn't home as was Matt not to find T.K., so the brothers made up lies so their parents wouldn't get suspicious. The next day after school Tai, Yolie, Sora, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Joe decided to try to find T.K. and Kari in the digital world. As soon as the landed in the digital world the saw forests destroyed and big craters everywhere. "Who would do something like this, it isn't right" asked Sora? "It was me a thunderos voice answered and you are next." Everyone was horrified to see Greymon with a purple spiral on his right arm, and ready to fire his nova blast. "Nova blast!" said Greymon as his blast headed for the digidestined. "V-Laser!" said another voice which cancelled out Greymon's nova blast. "That had to be Ex-veemon!" said Davis. And sure enough it was Ex-veemon who was ready to take on Greymon, that is until Greymon dark digivolved to Metal Greymon.  
  
how will the digidestined survive?  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	4. Siblings and foes alike

Last time Greymon tried to destroy us until Ex-Veemon showed up but how are we going to survive now that he's at the ultimate level?... Tai  
  
"HA HA now you will fall to my power digi-fools." "Not while i'm around said another voice." "Stingmon" exclaimed Ken, "DNA digivolve." "Ex-Veemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to Paildramon." "Now we have a chance, go for it Paildramon" yelled Davis. "Giga blaster" yelled MetalGreymon as his chestplate opend to launch the deadly missles. "Desparado blaster" yelled Paildramon as he destroyed the missles. "Now aim your attack at his spiral" said Ken. "Paildramon mega-digivolve to Imprieldramon, Imprieldramon mode change to fighter mode." "Positron Laser" said Imprieldramon as his laser struck the dark spiral and destroyed it.  
Metalgreymon instantly de-divolved back to Agumon, and said "i'm sorry everyone, but I was being controlled." "It's O.K. Agumon we know you didn't have any control over yourself "said Tai, "by the way where did these contol spires and and spirals come" from asked Tai? " "From the digimon emporer and his emporess" answered Agumon. "Ken, did you make a backup plan just in case you fell someday," asked Sora? "No I couln't make a plan like that, back when I was the emporer I cared only about myself and my plans" said Ken. "Guys I think you better take a look at this" said Izzy from outside the computer. "Almost all of File island is filled with control spires and I also see a large blip heading towards Somoa" said Izzy. "Great, more spires to knock down and the on to Somoa" said Joe! "Wait I just got an e-mail from Gennai he says you should meet him on ( sorry if I get the name wrong correct me if I do but I belive it's) Infinity Mountain" said Izzy. "Infinity Mountain, isn't that where we fought Devimon, Lady Devimon, and Piedmon" asked Matt? "That's right and we're going up it again so we can get some answers" said Tai. "Aw man how high does this mountain go" whined Yolie? "About a mile more and we will reach the top," said Sora. As soon as the digidestined reached the top they saw Devimon's castle with Gennai inside. "Grettings children, sit down and I will answer all your questions" said Gennai. "What is this blip Izzy was talking about" asked Davis? "It is the fortress of darkness, much like the fortress Ken had" answered Gennai. Who is this digimon emporer and emporess, asked Matt? "This is difficult for me to say, but it is T.K. and Kari, answered Gennai. (everyone faints anime style) "How could that be," asked Tai 'my sister and T.K. would never turn to the dark side?" "I know so I expect another force is at work here, and I will tell you everything as soon as I have more information, but for now step in this teleporter and you will be transported to Somoa." "But Gennai, we need to protect File island too what can we do" asked Davis? "Spilt up into 2 teams and lauch an assult" said Tai. Davis, Yolie, Izzy, and Joe, you guys take care of File island. Mimi, Matt, Sora, Cody, and myself will go after T.K. and Kari" said Tai. "Wait, don't forget about us" said a lot of voices! Palamon! exclaimed Mimi, Biyomon! exclaimed Sora, Gomamon! exclaimed Joe. Gabumon! exclaimed Matt, Hawkmon and Armidillomon! exclaimed Yolie and Cody. As soon as everyone was ready Tai's team stepped into the telepoter as Davis' team headed down the mountain to destroy the control spries. (moments later) "Alright, great job 2 spires down" said Davis. And about 200 more to go said Yolie. Sorry it took time to get this chapter uploaded anyway what is Tai's team going to do and what is keeping the digital world from forming into the real one. Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters R&R Tai Kamiya 


	5. More Spires

Last time Davis's team had knocked down 2 control spires but what is my team going to do about T.K. and Kari? Tai

I fogot to mention Ken is also on Davis' team

As soon as Tai and the others landed on Somoa they were surprised to see Somoa very peacefull and totally different from File island. "Whoa!" said Matt "this is an ilussion isn't it?"

"I don't know but why would they make an illusion" asked Tai? "Uh, Tai here comes your calling card" said Sora. Sure enogh when the team looked at the sea they could see a huge fortress floating above it and heading their way. ( Meanwhile) "How many spires did T.K. and Kari put up asked Ken, I didn't even have this many"? "We know that, but now is not the time to talk about the past, now it's time to knock out these Meromon and destroy our 83rd control spire" said Davis. "Allright everyone its time to digivolve" said Joe. Wormon digivolve to ... Stingmon. Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon ( the fire of courage).

Tentamon digivolve to... Kabuterimon. Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halesamon (the wings of love). "Electro shocker" yelled Kabuterimon as his blast hit 1/3 of the Meromon blocking the digidestined's way. "Tempest wing" yelled Halesamon as his pink blast hit more. "Spiking strike" yelled Stinmon as he dove though the rest of the Meromon.

"Fire rocket" yelled Flamedramon as 3 of his rockets hit the control spire and destroyed the spire. (Back on Somoa) "Whoa! I think they did a serious remodoling job on that"said Mimi.

"Well enogh chit chat let's get on that thing and chage our friends back"said Cody. Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon. As everyone climed into Garudamon's

claws the saw Arukenimon and Mummymon guarding the entrance to the fortress. "Well well if it isn't the digidestined children and their big bird"said Areukenimon " I guess we will have to kill them"said Mummymon.

How will the digidestined fare against these 2? find out next time on digimon digital monsters.

R&R Tai Kamiya


	6. The hunt for the 8 destiny stones

Dark Hope Dark Light Chapter 5

Last time my team landed on T.K.'s and Kari's fortress, but we met up with Arukenimon and Mummymon what new threat to they pose?.... Tai

As soon as everyone landed on the fortress Sora gave the order for everyone to digivolve (except Biyomon). Agumon, Gabumon, Palamon, Gomamon digivolve to…. Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Ikkakumon. Cody immediately joined in saying "digi-armor energize".

Armadillomon Armor digivolve to… Digmon (the drill of power). Rock Cracking yelled digmon as the attack sent Arukenimon and Mummymon off balance. "Try this, spider thread" yelled Arukenimon as the attack wrapped digmon. "Everyone pick it up a notch" suggested Matt. Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Ikkakumon digivolve to… MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lilymon, Zudomon.

"Vulcan Hammer" yelled Zudomon as his attack stunned Arukenimon "Wolf Claw" yelled WereGarurumon as his attack sent Arukenimon flying off the fortress ( which she grabbed the bottom of it with her spider thread). You'll pay for that said Mummymon as he fired his blaster. "That's not a blaster, this is a blaster" said MetalGreymon as his chestplate was about to open. "Wing Blade" yelled Garudamon as her attack sent Mummymon on fire, "Flower gun" yelled Lilymon as her attack sent Mummymon into a daze, "Gigablaster" yelled MetalGreymon as the 2 missiles hit Mummymon and turned him into digital dust. As everyone de-digivolved they could feel the fortress shaking. "How can this be shaking while we are in the air" asked Mimi? Suddenly a blue beam shot out of the bottom of the fortress and destroyed the destiny stone of light ( and Arukenimon as well). Everyone could see the digital world was groaning in pain from having a destiny stone destroyed. Tai's team was not the only one who could feel it Davis's team who after destroying their last control spire could feel it too. "What was that" asked Yolie!? "As soon as we talk to Gennai we will get our answer" answered Ken. As everyone got back to the tower A not was left there from Gennai telling everyone that 2 destiny stones had been destroyed and he had moved to his house in the lake on Somoa. "Great just when we think things can't get any worse, they do this" said Davis. I guess we should head to Somoa to help the others suggested Izzy as they stepped into the teleporter that Gennai had left behind.

You know about the first destiny stone destroyed but was the second one and how will affect the digital world… find out next time on digimon digital monsters


	7. The fight of blind courage

Okay I'm taking a new spin on this story so for the one reviewer who said she wasn't impressed she hasn't seen a drop of mystery it's because it isn't time yet near the end of this story I'm going to leave all of you out on a limb that will have you asking what is going on?

Luckily we beat Arukenimon and Mummymon but what is lurking in the Darkness of T.K.'s and Kari's fortress….. Cody

As Tai and the others walked in the fortress they didn't notice all the security cameras watching every move they made as they walked by the various cages that held digimon with dark spirals. "I can't believe they would do this said Sora it isn't right." "We may not like it Sora, but like Gennai said there could be another force at work" said Joe. Kari and T.K. watched as their former friends and brothers walked aimlessly through their fortress. "Should we show the intruders the penalty for coming aboard our fortress my empress?" asked T.K.? "Yes, My emperor" answered Kari as they walked towards the path where the rest of the digidestined were.

Meanwhile Davis and the rest of his team were wondering how Tai and Matt were doing aboard the fortress. "Shouldn't we go and try to help them" asked Ken? No Ken I just got another e-mail from Gennai telling us to head to his house since he found out what is going on and what we can do to help." No way" yelled Davis "I can't stand it anymore Veemon digi-armor-energize!" Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon (the storm of friendship). Davis quickly climbed aboard Raidramon and raced off in the direction of the fortress. "Just you wait T.E. I'm going to make sure you never take Kari in your evil plans again!" yelled Davis as he disappeared into the distance. "Should we go after him?" asked Yolie. "No he's following in Tai's first footsteps let him find out the hardway that will be his most important lesson he will learn" said Izzy as he picked up his laptop and started to head in the direction of Gennai's house. As everyone but Davis followed Izzy's lead all they could think is how Tai and the others were doing.

Tai's team wasn't doing great they had finally reached T.K. and Kari, but weren't getting anywhere trying to find out why they were acting the way they were. "Dark Butte"! yelled T.K. as a blue beam formed in his hand and struck the ground in front of Tai. "Whirlwind Cut"! yelled Kari as white lines formed around everyone and started cutting up everyone's clothes. "Ouch!" said Sora as she looked at her arms having very deep gashes in them.

"Man I wish we still had our Saiyan power or at least our weapons" thought Matt. "If you think that way my brother why didn't you say so?" said T.K. as he put 2 fingers to his head. Let's do this my emperor said Kari as she cupped her hands by her hip forming a Kamehameha wave. "Special Beam Cannon!" yelled T.K. as he shot the circular beam at Matt. Kari shot her blast so quickly that Tai couldn't dodge it, as Tai was prepared for the worst he noticed he wasn't hurt as he turned to see WarGreymon get hurt badly from the blast. "Matt we need a distraction now" said Tai. "Metal Garurumon use your giga missile along with your ice missiles" ordered Matt. As soon as MetalGarurumon's one missile hit 6 of his littler ones a giant smoke screen formed from the steam. As Tai and the others ran out of the fortress they could Kari and T.K. coughing and swearing that they wouldn't get away. As Tai and the others floated down to the ground (with their digimon's help) All them noticed Davis on Raidramon's back jumping up to the fortress. They tried to call out to him but they were still weak from battling against powers that they once had. Tai and the others walked towards the lake where Gennai's house and as they walked they felt the sting of defeat and a sense of disgust at being beat by their closest friends. No one said anything as they continued towards the lake they knew that it was pointless.

How will Davis confront T.K. and Kari with all their powers and what is the true secret behind this story find out next time on Digimon: Dark Hope Dark Light

R&R Tai Kamiya


	8. Davis's new power

I am sorry about all the chapters being short, but that's the way I am anyway don't think that I don't take reviews seriously because I do. Hopefully this makes up for all that. If you (the reviewers) want me to resubmit this story with indent and more legible writing please don't review and just e-mail me please

Last time my friends got beat by T.B. and Kari I went after them while the others are heading for Gennai's, I sure I hope I know what I'm doing…. Davis

As Davis landed on the fortress, Raidramon de-digivolved back into Veemon, as Davis looked at his surroundings.

"Whoa! What happened here?" said Davis as he saw scorch marks on the ground left by the battle of Arukenimon and Mummymon. "I better find the others and fast" said Davis as he rushed inside.

Suddenly Davis tripped a silent alarm with alerted T.K. and Kari to his presence. "Don't these digidestined fools ever give up?" asked T.K. as he got up from the bed with Kari who was still Half-naked.

"I have to give them credit for coming back so soon," said Kari.

"It's not them my empress it's the digidestined of miracles who has intruded into our fortress, I think I will send him a messenger to show him the way out" said T.K. as he pressed a button which opened a cage holding Patamon.

As Davis wandered through the fortress he noticed a flash of light from around the corner. He quickly put his back against the wall and peered around the corner. What he saw wasn't good; it was Devimon looking smaller from when the first digidestined saw, because of no black gears.

"I know you are here digidestined, come out here so that I may kill you" said Devimon.

As Devimon looked he heard the words golden-armor energize and saw a flash from the corner where Davis had been hiding.

The first thing Devimon saw when he turned the corner was a golden foot heading for his face. The foot connected into Devimon's face causing him enough damage for him to stagger backwards.

"Hey wait a minute that isn't Devimon," said Magnamaon. "So who is he" asked Davis? "I am angel Devimon" said the white colored digimon (digimon analyzer) Angel Devimon is a Half Demon Half Angel digimon who uses attacks of angels combined with demons.

"Let's see how you deal with this, Heaven's destruction" said angel Devimon as fireballs rained down from the ceiling. Luckily Magnamon shielded Davis from all of them and ran farther into the fortress. Angel Devimon was having so much fun he didn't see the route Davis had taken to escape, so when the smoke cleared he noticed no one was there. T.K. and Kari were furious at who seemed to be the dumbest of the new digidestined defeating one of their most powerful digimon.

"What should we do now my emperor?" asked Kari while she was putting her clothes on. "I just tried contacting some of the digimon on File Island and all of them are free from our control" answered T.K.

"Maybe we should kill him and send the digidestined a message to all that appease us," said Kari. As Kari and T.K. Descended down the stairs of their fortress Davis was concentrating on freeing some digimon from the dark spirals.

Suddenly T.K. appeared with his whip and stopped another attack from Magnamon and fired a beam off from his whip, which was heading straight for Davis. "Davis move out of the way," yelled Magnamon as the beam seemed to disintegrate Davis. Fourtenly for Davis the blast didn't hit him, he was actually deflecting the blast with both of his hands. Unfortunately Kari Came from behind him a shot a beam that burned his back.

"Yeaouch!" said Davis as he felt the sensation of heat from his scorched back.

"Good shot my empress he is already wailing in pain" complimented T.K. Thank you my emporer as she prepared to shoot another beam at Davis. Suddenly Magnamon shouted "Magna Explosion," which set Kari and T.K. off balance and a smoke screen, so Magnamon could pick up Davis and escape.

As soon as Davis jumped out of the fortress he saw a beam fire out of it and destroy the destiny stone of wood which seemed to take away all the forests. Davis soon slipped into unconscious as Magnamon caught him and flew towards Gennai's.

Talk about a little cliffhanger next time a little bit more into the mystery of the dark spores and some new powers for the digidestined

Tai Kamiya


	9. Questions answered and arise

O.K. now it's time for the next chapter 

Last time Davis experienced pain but also a power that seems to protect him. I just hope the rest of us find out how to use it as well… Joe

As Tai's team walked towards Gennai's they talked about how Kari and T.K. had their Saiyan powers back and so soon since it was used to reconfigure the digital world.

"I don't get it," said Tai " why did they turn evil and how did they get their powers back, I mean it doesn't make sense!"

"Very perplexing Tai, and also not understandable" said a new voice.

"Izzy!" everyone exclaimed as Izzy and the others came into view from the field they were in. Quickly Tai and Izzy exchanged stories of their defeat and Davis's running off.

"That's Davis for you, he doesn't know when to fall back" said Tai "but I guess I used to be that way too."

"Not exactly Tai you knew when to fall back, and because you were so smart you became the leader of our group, remember?" said Sora.

(flashback)

"Hey who made me the leader?" asked Tai.

Tai haven't you noticed? Without you we all got scattered and into the worst situations, and lost our confidence in our own abilities" said Sora.

(end flashback)

At that moment Raidramon jumped in with Davis still unconscious from the fight and now bleeding.

"Oh my god," said Joe "we need to get something cool and apply some medicine and pressure where he's bleeding from."

Luckily they were near a forest and near the lake by Gennai's house. First they grabbed a huge leaf from the forest and laid on Davis's burned and now exposed back. Joe opened up his bag, and started searching for some aloe vcra (burn medicine) putting it on the bottom of the leaf so it would relieve the burn, while getting some water to make the leaf stick to his back.

As soon as everyone bandaged up their now fallen comrade, they descended down the stairs that led to Gennai's house in the lake.

Gennai was inside already now having a hole in the middle of his house where he could fish.

"Greetings children, I know what your question is and the solution to it, do you all remember your Saiyan energy?" asked Gennai.

Everyone nodded at this comment which to more hurt than help.

"Well I have set up a meeting with Goku and another individual who will teach you all about a new type of energy you can use to combat them."

"I also forgot to tell you that Hope, Light, and Miracles seem to get their Saiyan energy back before the rest of you do. First I will send your digimon to a land where they will learn and train to the mega level while the rest of you will go to Goku's world and train for this new energy you must learn!" said Gennai.

As the digidestined stepped though a vortex their digimon vanished and appeared in what looked like a wasteland which would be perfect for them to test their skills against digimon with dark spirals.

Right before Yolie stepped in she asked Gennai why he looked so old now instead of the youngness she saw him once have.

Ken also had a question of which destiny stones had been destroyed and how many were still intact. Gennai told him the stones of wood, light, darkness, and earth were destroyed and the ones intact were moon, fire, air, and water.

What do you know another cliffhanger.

Well what is this new energy Gennai has talked about and how long do they have to train before T.K. and Kari destroy the rest of the destiny stones. Find out next time on digimon : digital monsters

RR Tai Kamiya


	10. New moves for the digidestined

I did say this story had romance and it has it but I have only one couple in so far(tkari). I might add Taiora but it's up for grabs you tell me wahat you want.

Kenshin: Hey what happened to my story?

Me: when did you get here?

Kenshin: About 5 minutes ago.

Sora: Don't be so hard on him Kenshin he is having ideas pop up every now and then.

Me: Thanks Sora.

Sora: I'm only helping you out because you need to finish.

When we got to Gennai's we were relieved to see Davis wasn't going to die, and now that we headed to a different world I can tell we have crossed into another adventure. …. Ken

As soon as Tai and the others arrived in the new world it looked like they were in Tokyo.

"Did Gennai get the coordinates right?" asked Izzy "this looks like our hometown."

"Well it is your hometown, just a view of it from another world" said a new voice.

Everyone quickly whirled around a saw a boy of 15 with black hair standing in front of them. The boy didn't look too mysterious with his brown eyes and red jacket.

"So who are you?" asked Matt.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi, and I already know you are the digidestined."

"You are probably wondering what kind of energy your friend was talking about; it is called spirit energy."

"Goku(when he gets there) and my friends are going to train you so you can get your siblings back even though you shouldn't call me a do-gooder."

"You don't sound too trusting" said Yolie.

"I said don't call a do-gooder I didn't say you couldn't trust me, but enough chit-chat lets head up towards the Obidia mountain range there is where you will be taught your new attacks," said Yusuke.

Everyone practically whined the way Yusuke had, when he had first climbed the hill to see Genkai. At the top they saw another young man about their age waiting for them.

"Boy Urameshi, you sure walk slow ever since that fight with Sensui" said the man.

"Aw come on Kuwabara, I am the one who mostly got hurt and died in that battle" said Yusuke.

Everyone shuddered at the thought of the person they were talking to had actually died twice. Yusuke instructed for everyone to follow him into the dojo they could now see. As soon as everyone was inside they saw 2 other men like Yusuke and Kuwabara and a old woman sipping some tea in the middle.

I guess I can tell you everyone's names said Yusuke as he pointed to Kuwabara. That's Kazuma Kuwabara he looks mean and stupid but don't let his looks fool you.

Hey! What is that supposed to mean Urameshi? snapped Kuwabara, as yusuke continued the introductions.

The one with red hair is Kurama, and the one with black hair is heie, both being real live demons, but I would say don't let it scare you. They both have put down trying to hurt humans and now want to help them. "And the last member in our group", said Yusuke as he pointed to the old woman is someone I can only call grandma, but you can all call her Genkai."

As Yusuke finished the introductions Goku flew in his new light blue gi and welcomed the digidestined.

Good now that everyone's here you are going to seperate into certain groups said Genkai. First Tai, you are going to train with Goku, Matt you will go with Kuwabara, Mimi you will be going with Kurama, Izzy you will be going with heie, Sora you will be training with Yusuke, as for the rest of you come with me.

As everyone followed their respective leaders they knew everything wouldn't be easy. When almost everyone had fallen asleep Tai had gotten up and sat down on the steps near the dojo

staring out into space.

"Can't sleep?" said 2 voices behind him.

The first one belonged to Sora and the other was Joe.

"I can said Tai, but it seems like I will never get down the technique Goku is using.

"I know what you mean" said Joe as he recollected the day he and the others had tried the games Genkai made them play.

"No kidding," said Sora as she sat next to Tai remembering what Yusuke had said to her, and driving her nuts.

When Sora sat next to Tai he felt a surge of energy pass through him, and before he and Sora knew it, they were kissing each other.

"I guess I'm going back to bed" said Joe as he turned back in for the night.

As Tai and Sora looked up into the night sky Sora leaned up against Tai's chest and fell asleep.

When Tai noticed this he said "I know what you're saying and I love you too."

RR Tai Kamiya


	11. It's just a spirit thing

Sorry I haven't written for awhile because I saved on an unformatted disk so I guess this is a rewritten chapter

We have just landed in a new world to learn our spirit energy and find out who's behind all this evil growing inside T.K. and Kari… Izzy

It was 7:00 am when the sunlight hit Tai's eyes which had him wake up. Tai rubbed his eyes and checked out the unfamiliar scenery.

"Whoa I've got to stop eating midnight snacks before I go to bed" thought Tai.

Tai instantly noticed Sora was still sleeping peacefully against his shoulder which felt numb.

"I see you're awake, ready for some breakfast?" said a new voice.

Tai looked up and saw Goku cooking( for once in his life) eggs with a pan and a fire he had made with one of his beams. Tai couldn't believe what he was seeing, first that he saw Goku and second he wasn't in his bed or in the digital world for that matter.

"You look a little confused Tai" said Goku, have you forgotten that you and you're friends are here to learn spirit energy?"

Tai instantly recognized the events that had occurred and remembered how he and his friends had gotten here. Still dazed by not eating, Tai took a walk towards the woods near Genkai's house. It didn't take long for everyone to wake up while Goku finished preparing breakfast. "

"Hey where's Tai?" asked Sora.

"I saw him take a walk into the woods" said Goku.

"Stupid boy, doesn't he know that a horrible bat creature lives in the middle of the woods?" asked Genkai.

Genkai was far from wrong, as the bat creature(what's his name again I think it starts with B) swooped at Tai nearly missing him as Tai hit the ground.

"You won't escape me for long human" said the creature as it continued it's pursuit of the fleeing Tai.

Suddenly without warning Tai heard a shout "shotgun!" as 15 blue beams hit the creature in the back knocking it unconscious. ( it's probably more but it seemed like a good number)

"Never do that that again" said Yusuke as he stepped into the clearing.

Tai couldn't believe what he saw, first with seeing one a bat creature and seeing one of Yusuke's spirit attacks knock it out. Tai wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that it would be pointless as soon as he learned Goku's move.

As everyone ate their breakfast some of the digidestined asked Tai about his little adventure in the woods. Tai didn't like what happened or talking about for that matter because he was scared and his trait was courage, so before the topic got out of hand he told everyone to drop it.

When everyone got in their own group they started learning their new attacks.

Mimi's POV

"This will be your weapon" said Kurama as he handed a rose to me. I thought it was just a friendly gesture until he turned his own rose into a thorn whip. I was greatly surprised by him making flowers and anything plantlike grow how he wanted. I suddenly asked, "why do we have to fight violence shouldn't be the answer?" Kurama immediately told me that we may not like the answer we get, but there is nothing wrong when you fight for your friends.

Izzy's POV

As I looked at the demon they called Heie, I didn't expect someone so short could teach me anything. I didn't care much about learning as I searched for my laptop. "Looking for this?" said Heie as he held my yellow laptop in his left hand before slashing it into pieces of scrap with his sword. "You are here to train not play video games and look for viruses" said Heie. I tuned out to most of what he was saying because of my computer, I lashed out at Heie and caught him off guard striking him in the face.

"Okay Matt let's start focusing your energy into something small like a dagger or a fly swatter" said Kuwabara. Try as he could Matt couldn't get an ounce of energy into his hands.

"Hmm something's not right wait I know, hold this little piece of wood and try making something out of it" said Kuwabara.

Matt focused all the energy he could and made what looked like a balloon animal.

"O.K., next let's try something that you can actually strike with," said Kuwabara a little amused.

Sora's POV 

"O.K. Sora the technique I'm going to teach is called the spirit wave. It is very effective against any opponent, if the strain of it doesn't kill you first. Also it is most effective when thrown through a punch or kick" Yusuke explained.

Suddenly we both heard an explosion and an earthquake near where we were training.

"Surprised?" asked Yusuke that going to be your boyfriend's new attack.

Tai's POV 

For the first time I saw Goku's genkai dama it was a huge ball of blue light like Yusuke's shotgun. I couldn't believe it when he asked me to try it by asking for the planet's energy. I started to ask for it's energy and before I knew it, it looked like I was holding a white flame. I was so surprised that I dropped it and it disappeared.

"Don't worry Tai, all you need is a little confidence and you will learn the spirit bomb" said Goku.

Davis and Yolie's POV 

Genkai separated us from Cody and Ken and told us to gather what energy we had and put it in our index finger. Before we knew it our fingers were getting warm and a blue light appeared on our fingers. Before we knew anything we could shoot off four spirit guns.

Ken and Cody's POV 

As soon as we heard explosions from where Davis and Yolie were, Genkai came back and told us to get into this specific stance with both of our feet forward and pull back our right fist and put our left hand forward. As soon as we obeyed, our fists started to glow blue and Genkai told us to now put our fists forward as we did little blue beams fired out of our fists.

R&R Tai Kamiya


	12. Spirit attacks triumphat

Sorry I've been gone foe awhile but I'm back now so let's start the next chapter

Our training is complete now we can show T.K. and Kari the path back to light and hope

… Mimi

(Everyone has completed their training)

"Well thank you all for helping us we should be able help our friends with these new attacks" said Tai.

"Before you go take this paper Sora, said Genkai as she handed a paper to her. It's an incantation for the spirit wave which will destroy what ever is making your friends evil."

"Oh Izzy, I believe I have something your missing" said Heie as he handed Izzy his yellow laptop and a sword.

"My laptop!" said Izzy a little confused "how did you..?"

Before Izzy could finish his question, Heie explained he took Yusuke's VCR and painted it like Izzy's laptop.

Izzy opened up his laptop as everyone said their goodbyes and aimed their digivices at the screen, which took them back to the digital world.

"Greetings children, it looks like you are ready and your digimon are also ready" said Gennai as everyone reassembled with their partner. "You must hurry and stop T.K. and Kari from destroying the last stone, the stone of light." Everyone hurried out of Gennai's as Gennai thought about what he had forgotten to tell them. "Oh that's right their real opponent is…."

At this point T.K. and Kari were looking at their new baby girl. "She looks like you my empress, and that means she must have my brains" said T.K.

"Yes, my emperor and she will be the new queen of the digital world" said Kari.

At that moment they heard a loud crash and a beep that told them they were near the last stone.

"What was that?" said T.K. as he turned on his monitor to see Tai, Sora, Yolie, Izzy, and Davis going through the fortress. "They don't give up do they my emperor?" said Kari as she laid her baby on the bed.

"No matter, let's destroy the stone here then it doesn't matter what they do" said T.K. as he released some digimon from their cages and powered up their laser.

All right, "Davis you and Yolie take down the control room while we find T.K. and Kari" said Tai, as he and Sora started down one of the many halls.

Yolie and Davis didn't make it far as they were soon blocked by some champion level digimon.

"What do we do Yolie I can only shoot 4 spirit guns" said Davis as Yolie Got into an L stance and pulled her fist back.

Yolie quickly brought her fist forward and yelled "shotgun!" as the little blue beams knocked down all the digimon that blocked their path except one who was standing in front of the control room door.

At that moment T.K. and Kari had aimed their laser at the stone, but they didn't notice Mimi and Joe on the back of Lilymon. Mimi quickly pulled out her rose whip and destroyed a piece of the metal wall that housed the laser.

"Spirit gun" yelled Joe his Spirit attack damaged the laser.

Ken and the others were on the ground as soon as the Laser came into view Ken yelled, "let it have it Spirit gun!" "Giga Missile" yelled Metal Garurumon as a missile flew out of his chest, "Flower Gun" yelled Lilymon as a green shot fired out, Horn Buster yelled Megakabuterimon as his attack hit the laser, "sword get long" said Matt as his spirit sword turned into a Javelin which he threw at the center of the laser weapon.

All the attack hit the laser but also caused the fortress to start drifting downward.

The digimon that stood in way of the control room was none other then the legendary Kazumon.

"Take this" she said as she brought her hands together "Hurricane Blades."

The attack not only blew Davis and Yolie backwards but put deep cuts on their arms.

As Kazumon readied another Hurricane Blade, Davis said (Yusuke Quote) "Let's see who can take a bigger ass kicking, spirit gun" as Davis fired a shot point blank which Caused Kazumon to de-digivolve back to Salamon. As Yolie now picked up the unconscious Salamon she noticed Dark rings attactched to salamon's legs. Carefully she undid all the dark rings as Salamon opened her eyes.

"Where am I" asked Salamon as she looked up at Yolie and "where's Kari?"

As Yolie explained the dilemma to Salamon, Davis slowed the fortress descent to a 1 point landing near the stone of light.

Kari quickly opened all the cages and ordered all the digimon they had to attack. Tai and the others were already past the cages as they ran into a dimly lit corridor where T.K. and Kari stood before them.

Izzy quicky too out his sword as Tai began asking for the planet's enegy.

"10 slash" yelled Izzy as he hit T.K. and Kari 5 times, as soon as T.K. and Kari regained conscious they saw Tai with a mile long blue ball in his hands. As Tai threw it Sora began to chant the incantion of the spirit wave: The Spirit bomb hit it's mark as it destroyed more of the fortress and knocked T.K. and Kari out cold.

Ke Ke itso chu re itso li koi! chanted Sora as she threw a punch to Kari's chest and a kick to T.K.'s crotch.

When she did this she was surprised when 4 dark seeds came out of T.K. and Kari.

Yes there is one more chapter but it's going to be really short so don't be mad but remember there are going to be a lot of questions and the will be answered in Return of the Dark Digidestined

R&R Tai Kamiya


	13. Dark Queen Rika

Me: It's the last chapter, Hooray!

(Togepi gives me an encore)

Me: Hey how did it get here?

Ash: Sorry it thought you were starting our story.

Me: Not yet Ash but soon.

Last time we used our spirit attacks on T.K. and Kari's fortress and destroyed the dark seeds that were controlling them, I hope now we can get the vacation we are waiting for!…. Mimi

T.K. and Kari fell to the floor unconscious as the dark seeds flew out.

"Man I feel totally worn out after that attack" said Sora as she sat down.

" At least you didn't get cut by Hurricane blades from Kazumon," said Yolie as she stroked Salamon.

"But, something doesn't seem right" said Tai.

"How's that Tai? we stopped our siblings and there's nothing wrong with that" said Matt.

"I don't feel guilty Matt, it's just what Gennai said like there is another force at work here and I just feel like it's here" answered Tai.

T.K. and Kari both woke up with a groan as everyone stood around them.

"Are you guys O.K.?" asked Ken as he helped them to their feet.

Kari immediately started crying as she buried her face in her brother's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Tai I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone please forgive me" said Kari sobbing.

"Don't worry Kari we don't hold resentment towards you or T.K., we know something was controlling you but it's gone now so don't go beating yourself up over something you couldn't control" said Tai.

"That's good because we had a baby Tai" said T.K.

" Now I guess it's our job as brothers to tell you to abstain from having sex until you are married" said Matt as T.K. and Kari blushed.

"Do you want to see her? she looks so much like Katrina I even named her that so you wouldn't forget about our sister Tai" said Kari as she led everyone up the stairs.

When everyone got to the top they saw a 16-year-old girl sitting on the bed looking at them with red eyes.

It's about time you got up here you are just in time to see me be reborn said the girl evilly.

"Wait I know that voice but it can't be we destroyed her" said Tai.

" Please Tai did you really think I was going to die without a fight?" said the girl as she walked into view.

The girl had a white shirt with a broken heart on it with blue jeans, green eyes, and red hair.

"Rika how did you"… said Davis seeing the teenager.

"Survive? asked Rika let me show you" said Rika as she lifted up her hands and everyone was enveloped in a black light. The fortress started to melt away and soon everybody noticed they were at the dark ocean with Rika floating above them.

Suddenly the dark figure appeared from beneath the black waves as Rika flew into the figure.

'It's really easy digidestined" said the figure with Rika's voice.

When you thought you destroyed me I actually separated into 2 parts one being 8 dark seeds if you were wondering why T.K. and Kari fainted after you beat me and half to the dark ocean to collect my power and now also thanks to T.K. and Kari I have my new body Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed Rika as she disappeared. And the digidestined were transported to earth. "Oh and Tai said Rika before her voice disappeared your sister is doing fine if you really want her you must unleash the darkness from your heart" said Rika as her voice drifted away.

(Later that night)

"What does she mean?" thought Tai. "I don't know what darkness she is talking about, but maybe Izzy has a suggestion." As Tai quickly dialed Izzy's number he thought about almost everything he had learned about Rika and Katrina.

(flashback)

Tai: Katrina what is it that makes you faint every time you see her?

Katrina: Tai, Rika is the digidestined of darkness, but since she used her powers for destruction Gennai put her in a different reality and gave me her position.

(End flashback)

"Hey Izzy, do you have a theory what Rika meant by darkness in my heart?" asked Tai.

Actually Tai I think it has to do with the time you pushed Agumon too far and he digivolved to SkullGreymon said Izzy as he hung up.

Well here goes nothing said Tai as he thought about the time SkullGreymon appeared. Suddenly Tai was enveloped in a white shaft of light and when the light faded he saw Katrina locked in a cage. Tai quickly opened the cage and saw his sister for the first time in 2 months. "Tai" said Katrina weakly "you have saved me from my imprisonment. Rika is planning something for all of us hopefully next time the digital world is in danger you can free me from the confines of the digital world."(Since Rika smashed her digivice)

Tai knew one day he would see his sister again and he would be ready for whatever Rika threw his way because who can stop the digidestined of courage except the bearer of love who has a bad day.

R&R Tai Kamiya

Check out The dark digidestined written by me if you want to learn about Katrina if not then wait for my prequel Return of the dark digidestined.


End file.
